Sunrises and Sunsets
by Misaki Sauze
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi are assigned on a mission together. But things go awry as they find themselves falling for each other. Rated M for later chapters
1. A New Mission

"Hmm… beautiful sunrises always put me in a good mood," Sakura thought lazily, holding a cup of tea. "And I can see it so much better here, rather than my parents house. I'm glad I decided to move out after all." Her thoughts were then interrupted by abrupt knocking on her door. She wondered who would be here so early. Putting her tea on the table, she went to go answer the door. The impatient knocking started again, but she managed to open the door before it stopped.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei." She greeted the man at her door.

"Sakura, I thought I told you to stop calling me that, I'm no longer your sensei." He grinned, or at least she thought so. It was hard to tell with that mask.

"Sorry." Sakura motioned for him to come in. He nodded his thanks and stepped in. "Would you like some tea, Kakashi-sen-" He glared at her, though not angrily. Or so she hoped. "Kakashi."

"I'd love some, thanks." He closed his visible eye and sat on the couch. Sakura disappeared into the kitchen. When she returned, Kakashi was reading one of his _Icha Icha _books. She sighed. Go figure.

"You know those are just porn, right?" She asked, setting down his tea on the coffee table.

"Hmm? Yeah, why?" She sighed again.

"You're hopeless, Sensei. Oops," she giggled, "I mean Kakashi."

He grunted, but put down his book. She suddenly realized he'd have to take off his mask to drink his tea. She imagined all the times her, Naruto, and Sasuke tried to get him to remove it, to no avail. He obviously saw that she was waiting for him to do that. He smirked, picked up the tea, and drank it through the mask. Sakura's mouth fell open. "Kakashi!" He laughed. "You're a dick!"

He just raised his eyebrow. "Am I?"

She laughed. "So, is there a reason you stopped by? Or do you really like my tea that much?" He stood up.

"Tsunade wants us in her office. But we still have time anyways." She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really? Says the guys who shows up late for everything. What time did she want us there, exactly?" Kakashi checked his watch.

"Oh."

"What do you mean, oh?"

"We may want to leave now." Sakura sighed. He chuckled. "Better late then never."

* * *

Tsunade sighed. She glanced over the two shinobi. "You're late." She murmured.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama." Sakura apologized, but Kakashi just read his book. Not that she was surprised.

"Anyways. I have an A-ranked mission for the two of you." Tsunade stated.

"Just us? Don't shinobi usually do missions in groups of threes or fours?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you are both jonin, and very capable jonin at that. You should be fine. Here are the details." Kakashi shut his book and put it away. She handed him a few papers, but continued explaining anyways. "Reports have been coming in from a small village in the Land of Fire reporting many people gone missing. I want Kakashi and you to work undercover to see what's going on." Sakura gulped. She'd never done undercover work before. But judging from Kakashi's relaxed stance she assumed he had. "We think a rogue ninja by the name of Daichi is behind it." Sakura nodded. "You will leave tomorrow at six." The Hokage concluded.

"Mmkay." Kakashi mumbled. Sakura shot him a look, but he didn't notice. Tsunade then shooed them away, claiming she had work to do.

* * *

"What do you think our cover is going to be?" Sakura asked once they were outside.

"I don't know, really. But I think we could make up something tomorrow. I've been tired all day, so I'm gonna go nap." Sakura laughed.

"Ok. See you at the gates at five."

"Mmkay. Wait, didn't she say six?"

"Nope. She said five." Kakashi didn't look convinced.

"Alright. Five, then." He started to walk towards his house.

Sakura chuckled. Maybe, just maybe, he might just show up on time now.

* * *

**Mmmmh um hi ^^'**

**This is my first fanfic ever, so tell me what you think, please? I do plan on continuing it, of course. :)**

**KakashiXSakura **

**Misaki-chan**


	2. A bet

**Sorry for the wait, i've just been really sick and have been out camping and such, and I am still sick so I think this chapter probably sucks, but I thought I should upload one anyways.**

**Um, yeah. Don't shoot me, plz.**

Sakura hummed happily to herself, packing everything she would be needing. Laying on her bed, she wondered whether or not to bring some ninja tools, since it was undercover work. Maybe a few, just in case. She made sure to bring her medical supplies, though.

She sat up and turned around to see what time it was. It was five, and although she was pretty sure Kakashi wouldn't show up until later, she wondered if he maybe showed up on time and was waiting for her. She hoped not. But what were the chances of that, anyways? He probably wouldn't even show until six-thirty. So she figured she had time to have some tea and cereal. She stretched then made her way to the kitchen.

Kakashi had just woken up. He glanced at his clock.

"Mmh." He grunted, rolling out of bed. His head hit the wooden dresser that was next to his bed. It was five. He stood up slowly, rubbing his sore head. Fumbling in the darkness of his room, he finally managed to put together a decent-looking outfit. After a few more minutes, he found his pack and headed out. He had walked about a block, when he realized he'd forgotten his _Icha Icha _book. Sighing, he sprinted back, not wanting to go anywhere without that book.

Arriving at the gates, Sakura checked her watch. It was ten minutes after six. She was a bit late, but Kakashi was still nowhere to be seen. And he thought he was an hour late. She decided to sit against a tree and think.

Five minutes later, she heard a familiar voice.

"Oi! Sakura!" She turned around to see Kakashi walking towards her, reading his stupid porn book. "Sorry I'm so late. I stopped to help a poor cat out of a tree."

"Oh, save it, Kakashi. Besides, you aren't _that_ late. Only fifteen-" He glanced at her. "Oops," she giggled.

"I was right, then." He groaned, leaning against a different tree. "It was six."

"It paid off, though," She stood up. "You're earlier than usual." He looked at her with his eye.

"It's not nice to deceive people like that, Sakura-chan." He sighed, opening his book. He flipped the pages for a while, trying to find his spot.

"It's not nice to show up late for things, either." She brushed some dirt off her thighs. "It's rude, you know." He smiled.

"Alright, we should get moving." Sakura nodded in agreement. They started out towards the forest, Kakashi's head in his book, like always.

After they had walked a bit, Sakura turned to her former teacher. "You know, Kakashi-sensei," He coughed. "I mean Kakashi. I bet you dinner you can't go 24 hours without reading that book."

He snapped his book shut, and glared at her. "You're on."

Sakura smirked to herself, and they kept walking on towards the forest. She was so winning this bet.

**I think I am going to stick with shorter chapters. Longer chapters stress me out and I'll upload faster that way. That's why it's so short.**

**Anyways, reviews would be nice, although I won't beg.**

**K, peace!**

**Misaki**


End file.
